Tsuki no Uta
by Seito
Summary: The Moon singing a beautiful song, and Roy finds himself awake again on a sleepless night. Someone shows up at his doorstep for an overdue meeting... (“Sorry to keep you waiting so long, Colonel,”) RoyEd R


Mesa no own FMA or Song

Seito: The point of this was to make this sad and touching... Somehow I don't think I got the full effect of that... Maybe if you listen to the song at the same time... Dunno...

Yeah, well anyways enjoy. By the way the song is '_Tsuki no Uta_' by Gackt.

&-----------------------------------&

_Tsuki No Uta_

&-----------------------------------&

kagayaita masshiro na T shatsu  
mizu shibuki ni ukabu niji  
bonyari to mitsumeteru sora o  
ikutsu mono kaze ga asobu  
nannimonai koto ga futari dake no shiawase datta

_[A shining, pure white T-shirt  
A rainbow floating in a spray of water  
Gazing thoughtfully at the sky  
The wind plays with countless things  
Nothingness was our own happiness]_

It had just stopped raining. The air was cool and crisp as the shower left puddles on the ground. In the light blue sky a rainbow appeared, reflecting in the puddles of water. The laundry that were hung out to dry, were now soaking wet once more. The breeze played among the clothes, drying them once again. The sun slowly made its way towards the horizon. The day was nearly over. High above, the moon slowly regained its shine.

Out in the streets a few people rushed home from work. Children ran outside to play in the puddles of water, splashing and jumping around. A few stores and shops began to close down, done for the day. Night bars began to open their doors as they waited for their regular customers. Parents, husbands and wives couldn't wait to head home to their loved ones. The cool wind continued to blow.

At the big house on the corner of the street, a dark haired colonel just opened the door of his house. Such a big house... The sun cast long shadows as the fading sunlight shone in from a window. The house was rather big, one could even consider it as a mansion. Such an empty house... Dozens of rooms were empty, covered in layers of dust. Many things were left untouched and the house was bare to begin with.

Roy Mustang threw his coat onto the chair. Finally, the end of a work day; the beginning of a long night. And another night without Edward. Roy let out a soft sigh. It had been a year since he heard anything from young alchemist. The last phone call he got was asking for a one year vacation. That was the last time Roy heard from Ed. Other than that...

Roy cut off his thoughts there. He refused to dwell on it any longer. Right now all he wanted to do was sleep...

&========&

dare yori mo fukaku kokoro made oborete  
ima mo kono basho de kimi dake o mitsumete  
nido to modoranai yume naraba kowashite  
wasurarenakute mou ichido aitai

_[More deeply than anyone else, I even give my heart to you  
Even now right here, I'm only gazing at you  
If it's a dream that I cannot return to once more, I'll destroy it  
You're unforgettable, I want to see you once more]_

Roy walked past the tall mirror in his hallway. His reflection showed a tired young man who had seen too much war, too much death. A person that wished to hold only one other... yet such a dream seemed so far away. He was weary and tired and no amount of sleep could ever make him feel well rested.

A pair of golden eyes appeared in his head. Roy shook his head, trying to rid himself of the image. He doubted he would ever see that brilliant pair of golden eyes ever again. It had been a year since he had seen them. What were the chances that he would see them again? Would God be so forgiving to show him an angel again? Once again he doubted it... Roy continued his way towards his bedroom. Such a big, lonely house...

shikirou kasanete  
kimi no kage, hiroiatsume

_[The mirages pile up  
Your shadows, I collect them]_

tokei no hari o tometa mama de machitsuzukeru

_[I keep waiting for you though the hands of my watch have stopped]_

Outside, the moon glowed softly, illuminating the sky. The stars gleamed and twinkled, holding secrets that no one understood. The cold wind rushed through the empty hallways and rooms, whispering unsung songs. Moonlight poured in through the windows, lighting the long vacant hallway.

Roy looked outside. He saw a couple on a date walk by his house, just outside his house's wall. They looked happily content, holding each other in their arms. When was the last time he fantasized something like that?

An image of Ed appeared before him and as if under an enchantment, Roy reached out only to meet with air. No one was there. The illusion was broken... Roy found himself back in a lonely hallway, all by himself.

The mirage was gone...

The moonlight glistened off the old grandfather clock. The strange thing about it was that the clock had stopped working a year ago. The clock just stopped. It remained like that, as if time had stopped. Roy passed by it without another thought. Had he stayed just longer, he would have seen the second hand start to move again.

nemurenai yoru mo, tameiki no asa mo  
kimi no daisuki na tsuki no uta o

_[On sleepless nights, and on mornings when you have to sigh  
There's your beloved song of the moon]_

Hours passed...

Roy rolled out of bed. He had been tossing and turning all night. Once again he couldn't get any sleep. What an endless routine... He had gone many sleepless nights since Ed disappeared. Roy ran a hand through his long black bangs. His digital clock blinked in red neon lights. It was almost midnight.

How long has it been since he realized his feelings? How long had he wished to tell his feelings? Roy let out a long sigh. Everything passed by with a rush these days. He barely noticed anything happening anymore. Things just fell into routine and he hated it. The moon shined through the window and for a moment Roy heard music on the wind.

Then the doorbell rang, echoing through the house. Roy looked up, sleep leaving him. Who was at his doorsteps this late at night? Throwing on an a clean shirt, not bothering to button it up, Roy made his way towards the front door. Again the doorbell rang.

Roy flung the door open, ready to yell at the person on his doorstep. However, his words failed him as he saw who it was.

There in the moonlight, stood Edward. The moonbeams highlighted his soft child-like features. The golden eyes gleamed like the stars in the midnight blue sky. The wind blew his crimson red coat, gently flapping it. The golden hair flew as well. His hands were tucked into the pockets of his long black pants. For a moment they just stared at each other...

Then Roy was a greeted by a soft smile. "Sorry to keep you waiting so long, Colonel," Ed said softly.

Inside, the grandfather clock chimed midnight...

itsu kara ka tooku, karada made hanarete  
ima wa kono basho ni boku dake o nokoshite  
zutto kawaranai futari da to shinjita  
ano koro no you ni mou ichido, aishita

_[Some time far away, when even our bodies are left behind  
Right now right here, only I remain  
I believed we'd always be together unchanging  
Once more, like I did at that time, I want to love you]_

&------------------------------------------------------------------&

Seito: Yes, we are ending it there. Whether there will be a sequel or continuation is unknown at the moment. So everyone enjoy? (What do you know? If you read the same speed as me... it fits the song perfectly.) My 35th story!!! YAY!!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


End file.
